Nothing is for granted
by DarkSecretLove
Summary: When Reno dies, Axel wants his revenge. What he does, and in a way doesn't realise is that nothing is for granted, and as Reno put it bluntly: Life sucks, get over it.


**Author's note:  
WARNING!!!!!!! This story contians some serious horror, if you can't stand that or anything, don't fucking read it.  
I've got a sick mind. **SUE ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I'm pretty sure the ones who do wouldn't let me do this to the characters if I worked there.  
I also don't own the song, Avenged Sevenfold does.

Song that I used is Chapter Four by Avenged Sevenfold.

DSL OUT.

* * *

The night was cold and restless, it seemed. Here in Traverse Town that wasn't such a rare thing, nights were cold here all the time. The weather apparently wasn't very good friends with the seasons. Right now, it was the end of July, so it should be ridiculously hot and sweaty. Only, it's not like it should be. It's cold, the wind is blowing harsh and made me shiver. Gods, do I hate the cold.  
Somehow, I did seem to attract rain and darkness, while Reno always seemed to attract the sun and happiness. Around my brother I felt loved, and like no matter what I would do, or how dark the world would become, that he would always be my light.

_(give me your hand,  
__blood is spilt and man will follow  
__infernal man, punishment too great to bear)  
__Conceived and born was one of light  
__Rain and dark, the other born black knight_

When I walked into the street I was confused, our house is the seventh on the right side, but it was late in the evening and Reno wasn't one to go to bed early. And he would always leave the lamp in the hallway on whenever I wasn't home when he went to bed. As I walked up the driveway, I did see his motorcycle standing, which meant he had to be home. Reaching for the keys, I walked up to the front door, nearly fainting when I noticed the door was already open, the lock forced and apparently nobody cared to close it. I just really hoped that Reno wasn't busy fucking Cloud or anything. But, then again, my twin was a lot like me: he'd want to see what he was fucking.  
I went inside and closed the door behind me, turning on the light and locking it from the inside right after. What I didn't hear, but should've heard was the back door closing. I took off my coat, soaked with the heavy rain that had fallen earlier this evening. So it was a good thing Roxas had a umbrella with him after all. I sighed deep and walked up the stairs, wanting to know what the hell my brother was at. When I reached the first floor hallway I didn't hear, or see anything. There was no light anywhere and no sound that'd make me understand not to interrupt my brother's evening. I decided to give it a try and gave a slight nod on his door.  
'Reno? You in there?' I asked, my voice barely a whisper. The same moment a strange smell filled my nostrils, it was kind of sweet and somewhat like metal… not something usual.  
A very strange sound was the only answer I got. 'Reno, I'm coming in.' I said, my voice stronger this time, with a deep layer of worry. That sound wasn't a normal sound.  
I opened the door and was once again faced by darkness.  
'Seriously bro, what's wrong with you? Being here in the dark and all…' another strange sound was the only answer and fear got the best of me.  
'I'm turning on the lights now…' Right after, that was involuntarily and most definitely something I wish I had never done. What I saw then is something I will never be able to forget.  
There was blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere, on the floors, the walls, the windows, even the doorknob I was still holding was covered in blood. In the middle of all that horror, lay my twin. The source of all the blood. Blood was gushing from deep wounds in his chest, his arms, his neck… everywhere I looked there were cuts. I rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

The thing that kept him alive for his whole life, was now downright killing him; his heartbeat. With every beat, there came more blood gushing out. I grabbed him and pulled him close to my chest, noticing that tears were streaming down his cheeks, his blue eyes locking with my green ones, from which tears were flowing freely as well.  
'A-Axel…' he managed to get out, but I placed my index finger on his lips, silencing him.  
'Reno, who did this to you?'

Now don't get me wrong, I love my brother with all my heart, but I needed to know who did this to him. I think that right then, I already knew that my bro, my twin, my other half was about to die and that there was no use in calling an ambulance. The reason I asked who did this to him was a simple one; I wanted vengeance. Whoever this was, they were going to pay and pay hard.  
'V-Vexen, Lux-Luxord.' Was the answer I got.  
'I will revenge you, my brother, they will pay.' A weak hand then grabbed mine, placed it gently to his lips and pressed a feather light kiss on it. His eyes told me what  
he couldn't anymore. _'I love you, take care of yourself and know that you're never alone. I'll always be by your side.'_ Then, his breathing hitched and stopped, his eyes became dull instead of a sparkling blue and just like that, my twin wasn't anymore.

_Raise your head and taste the courage  
__(the one of light)  
__Fall from grace, unholy knight  
__I've come here to kill you,  
__won't leave until you've died  
__Murder born of vengeance,  
__I closed my brothers eyes' tonight..._

At first, I had no time to grief. There were lots of official things I needed to take care of, people to write to or to call, things needed to be arranged for the funeral and I was doing everything by myself. As long as I had something to do, I didn't feel the hole gaping at me. The hole my brother left. Even being in my own house was killing me. Roxas came around a lot, trying to lighten my mood, to brighten my day a little bit. I always loved his smile and I still do, but now, it's different. Everything is different now Reno's gone. He was courageous though, trying to clean up a little, not succeeding in that attempt and calling a cleaning business, but it's the idea that counted for me. Cloud came by several times as well, trying to talk to me about Reno, but I just couldn't, I'd break down if I did that, and I wanted to break down after I had my vengeance, afraid that if I'd break down before I wouldn't be able to do it anymore.

The fourth day after the funeral I was home alone, Roxas had to be somewhere, Cloud was out of town and I didn't really have any other friends. It was the fourth day and it was time for revenge. I had done my research and I hadn't had the break down I feared. I was feeling strangely calm and focused. Very, how should I call it. I was ready for it.  
I decided to go for it. I grabbed my coat, the things I needed and left the house. It didn't take long to get to the apartment building I was looking for, nor did it take much effort to get in. I had to be at the fourth floor, at apartment ten. I took a deep, steady breath before knocking on the door. I knocked only once, but it was a firm one. Soon, I heard some shuffling behind the door and shortly after I was facing a terrified Luxord. He tried to shut the door again, but I didn't let him do that. I grabbed him and twisted his arm behind his back, pressing my gun against his temple.  
'Now, now, what do we have here.' I hissed in his ear and dragged him into the living room, where Vexen was just taking a sip from his drink, which seemed to be vodka. That was good, his blood would flow more freely with alcohol in it.  
'I am going to make this very simple for the two of you. By the time I'm done with you, you're both dead. Both in different ways, but you will pay for the death of my brother. As Luxord here was brave enough to open the door, he will be the one I kill first. Vexen, you will watch your lover die by my hands.' I dragged Luxord to a chair and made him sit down, then I grabbed some robes from my bag.  
'You, Vexen, you will tie yourself to that wooden chair over there, make sure that the robes are tight. Luxord, go help him.' I had a smirk on my face as they got Vexen all tied up to the chair.  
'Luxord, you may place him in front of the door of your bed room now, open the door and then lie down on the bed.' The man did as I asked from him and I couldn't help but start to feel a little excited. Not letting the excitement getting the better part of me, I grabbed the gag I brought and the smaller robes to tie Luxord to the ends of the bed. When I had tied him up I grabbed the few remaining things I needed: a little gasoline, Reno's favorite knife and a lighter.

'A small warning: this will hurt, I won't be gentle and yes, I do like fire.' The look in Luxord's eyes went to downright frightened and I heard Vexen scream somewhere beside me. Deciding it was an annoying sound and uncalled for, I gagged him as well, silencing him a little. Getting back on the bed, I straddled Luxord's legs and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a smooth belly and chest. The smirk never left my face as I started to make my art. First, I made a small cut, from his belly button up, about three inches long and not very deep. I poured in a little gasoline and lit my lighter. Luxord's noises became seriously annoying and so did Vexen's, so I decided I'd put on some music. That would draw less attention as well. Soon, there was some good old heavy metal blaring from the stereo and I got back to work, placing the small fire in the gasoline, which immediately started burning. Luxord's sound of desperation became even harder and worse and tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes started falling. I made another cut, this time about four inches and repeated the process. Soon, the smell of burning flesh and gasoline filled the room. I unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants, making the man beneath me squirm worse and the man beside me make even more sounds. I guess he vomited, because now the stench of vomit filled the room as well. I cut up his groin, setting it to fire as well, at some point deciding I didn't want to use the gasoline anymore, because I had to set fire to his clothes and the bed as well, so I just burnt his flesh.

_(give me your hand,  
__blood is spilt and man will follow  
__infernal man, punishment too great to bear)  
__Conceived and born was one of light  
__Rain and dark, the other born black knight_

When I was done, I admired my piece of art for a moment. Luxord was no fun anymore to me, he had passed out a few minutes ago and I prefer him to be awake when I start on Vexen. Speaking of which, he had started crying after the third cut and didn't stop anymore, he vomited several times and had a mental breakdown that didn't look like it would pass very soon. Deciding I had had my fun with Luxord for the moment, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, throwing it in Luxord's face, getting him back to the normal world.  
'Hello there, gorgeous, You will watch your lover in pain now, I'm done with you, for now.'

Deciding Vexen didn't need such cruelty as Luxord (who broke my brothers heart about 7 years ago, so he had to be killed anyway), I decided to just cut him up badly and then I'd throw him out of the window. Or maybe...  
'Okay, you can decide now. Do you want to burn to death with your oh so pretty lover, or do you want me to throw you out the window?' I removed his gag and he took some shallow quick breaths before answering me.  
'Burn me.' I smirked again, deciding not to grant him this last wish, as I doubted that I had enough gasoline left.  
'Window it is.' I said while placing the gag back.

After cutting him more some times, and stabbing him in some places as well, I decided he was no fun anymore either. It was a miracle though that he was still awake and hadn't passed out yet.  
'Now, you be a good boy and pay attention, it's show time!' I stepped away from him and threw the remaining gasoline on Luxord, his clothes and the sheets and lit the whole bunch. The revenge thought settled itself as Vexen and I watched Luxord burn. I felt partly satisfied, but knew I still had to finish Vexen. Soon, there were no sounds coming from the bed anymore and Vexen was crying uncontrollably.

_Raise your head and taste the courage  
__(the one of light)  
__Fall from grace, unholy knight  
__I've come here to kill you,  
__won't leave until you've died  
__Murder born of vengeance,  
__I closed my brothers eyes' tonight..._

Deciding I'd let the flames die out, I turned to Vexen and cut him loose from the chair. I watched him fall to the floor and then decided the bedroom window would do. I opened it and let the cold evening air come in, the smell of burnt flesh, the sweet smell of blood and the smell of gasoline slightly leaving the window. I grabbed Vexen up from the floor and dragged him to the window. 'Now, be a good boy and join your lover in hell. This was nothing compared to what's waiting for you there.' I made him look at me for the last time, my smiling face would be the last thing he saw and my laugh would be the last thing he heard. Smiling and as a chuckle formed itself in my throat, I pushed him through the window. As I heard the sickening crack of his body meeting the ground, I grabbed my stuff and left the building.

_It's cold tonight as the clouds turn grey  
__and from my hands to my brothers' grave  
__You took his side, you took his gift,  
__feel the power of a fallen man, crestfallen man..._

I went home and took a long, hot shower, the water dropping on my head and shoulders, washing the blood away. I used the shampoo and shower gel Reno always used, the smells bringing a small smile on my face, it made me feel like he was with me still, even if it was just the smell that always was around him. I went to bed after the shower and I don't think I had slept that good in the last days.

The next morning I woke up and felt rested, I felt pretty good actually. Looking outside, I saw a grey sky, the sun nowhere to be found, but at least it was dry. I smiled a little, it was a combination of Reno and me, it was dark, but it was light at the same time. Deciding it was a good day to go to the grave, I got up and walked into the bathroom. In the mirror I didn't see a stranger, like I expected, but I saw myself. There was this weird thing about my eyes though. It seemed like my left eye was getting more some sort of blue instead of the shining green it used to be, and the shining green my other eye was. Then I remembered what Reno's eyes told me, what he couldn't anymore. _'Know that you're never alone. I'll always be by your side.'_ He really was here with me, my left eye was becoming the sparkling blue his eyes had.  
After doing my daily routine in the bathroom, I got dressed, the tight leather pants that Reno loved so much, the black tank top with the flaming skull that used to be his, but he decided that it fit me better. I went to the kitchen and made myself some coffee, like Reno used to do every morning. I didn't even really like it, but I'd give anything to keep Reno as close with me as I could. I ate something for breakfast and then grabbed the keys to the motorcycle.

As I turned the motorcycle off I looked out over the graveyard, knowing that Reno's grave was close to the sea, looking over it and in the shadow of a big, old oak tree. I carefully grabbed the single red rose I got for the grave and made my way to the grave. I sighed deep as I sat down next to it and placed the rose on the grave. The gravestone was placed just yesterday I think, and it read just his name, the day of our birth, the day he died and the thing he used to say all the time when something went wrong: Life sucks, get over it.

_Far away in this land I must go,  
__out of the site of the One.  
__A punishment sent from his hand  
__a hardship no one should know  
__Now go out of the site of the One,  
__away in this land you must go._

When I realized it, it didn't struck me as odd. It was as simple as that and I needed to do that. I needed to pack everything and leave Traverse Town. I couldn't stay here, not with all the memories , the people, the places, the house. But mostly, I couldn't stay because of Roxas. What would he think of me? What would he do when he knew? I had to go to a new place, start a new life. Without Reno, but without everyone else as well. If I couldn't live my life with Reno, I didn't want to live my life with them.  
The moment I got home, I started packing, Reno and I didn't posses that much, so everything could be loaded in my black with red flames Dodge easily. I packed as quick as I could, hoping that neither Roxas or Cloud would decide to come by and have a talk. They should not know I'm leaving. I'm sorry Roxas, but I don't think you'd still want to go out with me, live with me or even marry me if you knew all that I did.

_Where has he gone? What have you done?  
__A voice commands from high above this earth.  
__From the soil I hear his blood cry out to me  
__Murder, liar, vengeance, deceit._

Months after Axel disappeared without a small note or anything, new people moved into the house he used to live in with Reno. Cloud was still going to Reno's grave every week, but did start dating Leon, an old friend of both his and Reno's. They met at the grave yard, after not seeing each other for about five years. Leon was standing by Reno's grave, a bouquet of different colored roses in his hands. Cloud knew that Reno would approve Leon as his boyfriend. And even though Cloud still missed Reno badly, he knew that one day, they'd be together again. Maybe they could have their threesome then.

Roxas however, couldn't move on until three years later, when this guy named Demyx moved into Traverse Town. Demyx had lost his lover on a similar way as Roxas did and so the two of them understood each other perfectly. Demyx seemed to be able to make Roxas talk a little more, feel a little happier and feel free. Roxas still wondered what had become of Axel, where he was and if he was happy. He didn't stop doing that until the day he died.

Axel died in a car accident on his way to Destiny Islands.  
He never made it to the place he wanted to start a new life.


End file.
